Discoveries
by leosimpishgrin
Summary: Follow up to Exhaustion. Leo needs Margaret's comfort once again after a meeting with Abbey.
1. Default Chapter

_**Title: Discoveries Part 1/2**_

Sequel to: Exhaustion

By: leosimphishgrin

Spoilers: Post Episode- Abu El Banat

Pairing: Leo and Margaret AU

Rating: R (to be safe)

Disclaimers: The characters are not mine and I have not received any monetary awards for this story, they are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, and John Wells.

Feedback: It would be lovely and most appreciated.

Thanks: Many thanks to my friends and mentors and betas: chipmunk, Bev and Lee. They are a wonderful group of women dedicated to the enjoyment of all Leo stories. We can't get enough of them.

Leo's POV

Leo walks back down to the Oval Office with the President after interrupting the Bartlet family dinner, well the almost dinner. _God, the look that Abbey gave him; it was so cold. There was nothing there, nothing in her eyes that showed any warmth, especially when they were directed at him. There is still so much pain and anger that is associated with the Shareef assassination and the recovery from Zoey's kidnapping, that she is still harboring. Yes, he called her to come back and deal with Jed during the government shutdown but she still wants nothing to do with him. In the past he may have even been invited to this dinner but not now, not with things the way they are_.

He leaves Jed to deal with the Attorney General and enters his office and slowly sits down to think about Abbey and what he can do to fix this rift between them. Margaret is still at her desk. He can hear the clicking of her nails against the keyboard of her computer. It's after eight o'clock, and she is still here, not that this is late but she's usually the first one in and the last one out. Her hard work and loyalty have been something that he has depended on over the years but never more so than in the last couple of months. _He thinks back to the night that Abbey told him that she didn't want to be around him anymore. Margaret took care of him. He hasn't forgotten that, in fact, he has had a hard time thinking of anything else. He remembers her holding him in her arms. He has realized in these few months that he wants more of that, with her. How can that be? She is years younger than him. But there is something there. I know there is for me anyway. _

_He's not going to get anything more done tonight. He is restless and it's time to get out of here. Back to the hotel, his home, alone. _ _But, he doesn't want to be alone tonight. He wonders if he asks her, if Margaret will join him for dinner tonight. _

"Margaret?" She appears promptly at his door with her note pad. "Come on in, close the door," he pauses once she is in his office and the doors are all closed. "Are you about ready to leave for the night?"

"Leave? Now? At this hour? Why would I be leaving now?" She asks her rapid-fire questions, while looking at him for answers, wondering if he was feeling all right.

He looks down at his desk as he organizes his briefcase, "I was wondering if you might like to have dinner with me this evening, only if you want to of course," he asks her directly. "I mean if you haven't eaten, of course. We could go out, or you could come over to the hotel and either order take out or room service. It's entirely up to you," he says, as he continues to organize things as he waits for her answer.

When she hesitates, he assumes she isn't interested and says, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. We're done for the night. Why don't you head on home? I'll see you in the morning."

Margaret's POV

Here, she is standing in Leo's office and she just heard Leo ask her to dinner. _He seems nervous. I wonder what that is all about? Does he really want her to go? _

"No, no… I'm sorry. Leo, do you really want to go to dinner… with me?" She asks him as she continues to watch him shuffle things on his desk. He stops for a minute and looks up at her and nods his head to tell her yes, with a shy smile.

"OK, that sounds nice. Do you have a preference? Room service is fine with me," she looks at him and he seems quiet. _Something is bothering him. I can see it on his face. _ "Leo, do you want me to stay with you tonight?" He remains silent, he doesn't look up at her but she sees him nod his head.

_Yeah, she needs to be there for him tonight. He's her Leo, and he needs her. She'll never let him down, not if she can help it. _ "OK, um… I have to stop at home first and grab a few things for tomorrow. Why don't you go on ahead and I'll meet you there. I shouldn't be too far behind you. Go ahead and order me anything that's good, as long as it's not red meat. You know what I like. Order something warm to drink but nothing with caffeine, it's too late at night for it."

She sees that wonderful grin appear on his face and sees that he is relieved and happy that she is coming over, "Go on, I'll be here soon, I'll take a taxi and have it wait."

Leo reaches into his pocket and opens his wallet, "Margaret, wait, Let me pay for the taxi. You're doing this for me or let my driver take you." She doesn't want to take his money, but he insists. She doesn't want his driver to take her. She doesn't really want him to come along either. She doesn't live in that great an area and he doesn't need to see that. "OK," as she shyly takes the money and goes out to shut down her office. She calls the front gate and asks them to hail a cab for her; she's on her way down now. She pops her head into Leo's office and tells him she is on her way and that she'll see him in a few minutes.

Leo's POV

Margaret, true to her word, arrives at his suite shortly after he does and knocks just as he removed his coat and tie. He ushers her in and takes her coat and hangs it with his, and places her bag near the door. "Thank you for being here tonight."

Just as he is getting them both a ginger ale from his fridge, the food arrives. Margaret looks surprised that the food is already there but Leo called in the order before he left the office tonight, to save some time. After putting on the CD player and some soft music, they enjoy a companionable meal talking comfortably about Mallory and the others from the office until she mentions the Bartlet's dinner with the girls tonight. _He then gets quiet, and she looks at him wondering what is wrong. He's thankful she doesn't give into her impulses to ask him. She lets him continue eating in silence. _ After they finish eating and take their decaf to sit and relax in the living room area, they listen to the music, occasionally stealing glances at the other.

Leo contemplates the conversation he wants to have with her. _He doesn't_ _know where to start. God, he feels like a high school kid asking out the most popular girl in class to the prom. He looks over at her and she is so poised and confident. She is beautiful even sitting here in a pair of jeans and a simple sweater. How can he talk to her? _He decides that he will just go ahead and ask her "Can I ask you something?"

She looks up in surprise, "Sure, you can ask me anything you want."

"Why are you here tonight?

"Because you asked me," she smiles at him.

"Don't you see enough of me during the day, without coming here to be with me?"

"Leo, if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be. I enjoy your company."

_He looks down not knowing whether to ask this next question or not, but he can't wait any longer. He has been thinking for months to ask her this next question. _

"Can I ask you another question?" At her nod he asks her, "Do you have feelings for me…you know …more than friendship or boss?"

Margaret blushes and looks down at her hands and then takes a deep breath and looks up and turns to him and looks into his eyes, "Yes. I have cared about you for a long time."

She sees the surprised look on his face, "Oh Leo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I know this can be a problem because of our working relationship. I can go now, if this makes you uncomfortable. I'm sorry," she starts to get up.

He grabs at her hand to stop her, "No, no. I'm sorry; I put you on the spot. It's just that I've been thinking about you a lot since that night in July, when you stayed here with me." He takes a breath and looks up at her, "I think I have feelings for you too. No… I know I do."

He watches her as she looks down as her hands and sighs a breath of relief. She again looks up at him and smiles. He smiles shyly back at her; he is way out of practice with this. He hasn't dated in a long time, and he hasn't felt like this in even longer. He watches as she leans toward him and brushes her lips against his and then pulls back a little to watch for his reaction.

When he doesn't pull away, she leans in again and presses her lips firmly against his. He doesn't pull away but is hesitant to return her kiss. When she breaks the kiss, she leans her forehead against his, closes her eyes and waits for a moment. He looks into her eyes as she opens them, and he slides his hand up her arm and gently cups the back of her head, his thumb gently caressing the side of her face, as he looks over her face but mostly focusing on her lips. He smiles at her, and then he initiates the next kiss. His warm lips caress hers, as he pulls her into his arms.

Margaret's POV

She can't believe this is happening. She has wanted this for so long. She relaxes into him and opens her lips to lightly brush the tip of her tongue against his lips, gently inviting him to explore and deepen their kiss. She moans as his tongue slips into her mouth.

He is so tender and gentle, just like she always knew and dreamed he would be, her tongue playfully encounters his and then he gently sucks her tongue into his mouth and allows her to explore his mouth as he did hers. They both moan and hold on to each other as their hungry kisses continue to escalate.

They are breathless as they begin to slow their kisses until they are just holding each other. He presses a kiss into her hair, not wanting to let go of her. She can feel his heart beat echoing her own faster rhythm. She holds on to him, almost afraid to let him go. She pulls back and looks into his eyes as her hand caresses his chest.

"Wow, that was… um… unexpected… but amazing… but can we do this," she asks as she pulls back from him a little.

"Yes, it was but completely welcome and yes, we most definitely can," he says as he looks at his watch, "It's getting late; do you still want to stay?"

When she nods yes to his question, he tells her to go ahead and get changed while he puts the dinner trolley out in the hallway to be picked up and locks up for the night. Before she goes, he asks her if she has something to wear and when she says yes, he almost seems disappointed. She picks up her bag and goes into the bedroom to change and brush her teeth. She looks at the nightgown she brought along but after thinking back to the last time she stayed here and the long look he gave her in the morning as she got out of bed, she changed her mind and went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and a shirt and went into the bathroom to change.

As she comes out of the bathroom she sees him waiting for her, holding his pajamas. She smiles when she sees his eyes light up when he sees what she is wearing. She gives him a quick kiss and pushes him toward the open bathroom. She puts her bag and clothes away, and she turns down the bed and checks the time set on the alarm clock for the morning. Leo enters the room as she walks around to get into bed.

He smoothes the buttons and pulls at the sleeves as he moves to the bed.

"Leo? Do you usually wear pajamas to bed?" She cautiously asks him.

He looks a little uncomfortable as he answers her, "Well… no… not usually, but I do when Mallory stays over or if I stay in a hotel on business trips, in case one of the staff comes to the door."

She smiles but has to ask, "So what do you usually wear, or… do you wear anything at all?"

He flushes at her question, "Well, no I don't sleep in the nude, I … um… usually… I just sleep in boxers and a t-shirt."

"Well, don't let me stop you, I want you to be comfortable. You can sleep in whatever you want to, unless you are uncomfortable sleeping in your boxers in front of me. It's up to you but do what you want."

"How about a compromise," he asks as he looks up at her.

"What do you have in mind?" She smirks at him.

"How about the pajama bottoms with a t-shirt?" He walks over to the dresser and pulls out a clean t-shirt and walks over to the bed. He unbuttons the pajama top and shrugs out of it. Margaret looks at his bare chest and realizes that this is the first time she has seen his bare chest. He looks up at her and takes in her looking at him and smiles as he pulls the t-shirt over his head and proceeds to get into bed.

"You ready for lights out," he asks her as he reaches for the bedside lamp. At her consent, he turns out the light and lies down, the city lights illuminating the room a little bit as their eyes become accustomed to the darkness.

In the darkness, they both settle down, but on opposite sides of the bed. Unable to sleep she can hear his breathing and knows that he's still awake. She hears him turn on his side to face her, "Margaret?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being here tonight."

"Thank you for asking me."

"Margaret?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you nervous about what happened tonight… you know… between us? Are you sorry it happened?"

"No, I'm not sorry at all, and nervous, at least not in the afraid sense but more in the not knowing what you want or expect me to do. I know we're not lovers yet, I'm not ready for that just yet, but I still want to be close to you, tonight."

"Can we just hold each other tonight?"

She smiles to herself and reaches a hand over to touch his shoulder as his hand reaches up and touches her hand. They both start to move closer to the middle of the bed until they she is holding him to her chest, and his arms are tight around her. She knows that something went on today, something that has him tied up in knots. He would never show his vulnerability like this otherwise.

"Leo, what happened today? " She asks him, as she strokes his back. "You don't have to tell me but something is bothering you and I think that is why you didn't want to be alone tonight. Is it related in some way to what happened the last time I stayed here? I've worried about you, especially since then. You have been under so much stress this year. You have been snapping at everyone lately, even more than your normal, everyday grumbling. You just haven't been yourself."

Leo's POV

_Leo feels so comfortable in her arms, so safe and protected, and he trusts her implicitly. He listens to her questions and knows it's time to share his burden. Leo doesn't want to lie to her and it's not like it's a state secret; he knows she will keep it to herself. They have taken a big step tonight in their new relationship. _It's new but it feels comfortable, like on old glove, they just fit together. _They have known each other for so long, she has seen the worst of him and yet she is still here with him. She's his Margaret, and he knows she's here to stay._

"I'm not going to lose it like I did last time. I'm not going to cry, if that's what you think."

"Leo, it would be okay if you did. I'd never judge you. You hold things in too much. If something is bothering you, I want you to know that you can always be yourself with me. Anything you say will go no further. Please, just let me take care of you."

_He wants to let her in, he needs to let her in and he continues to hold onto her as she holds him. He hasn't let anyone in for so long. She has been in his life for years, but this is different, this is stronger, and more personal and private, more … intimate. She has kept his secrets for years; he knows he has to talk to someone and his outlet to talk has been gone for months now. Jed and Abbey have been … distant. Not that he blames them, not with everything they have been through. So now he wants and needs a new person to let in and talk to and that person is holding him in her arms right now._

"I know I can trust you, or you wouldn't be here right now." He feels her cup the back of his head and stroke his hair, and he feels her try and protect him even more.

"I miss my friendship with Jed and Abbey. Ever since the kidnapping, nothing has been the same. First, with the President invoking the 25th amendment, then when Abbey found out about Shareef. Then in July, she told me she didn't want me in the Residence. She moved the time of her meeting with Ron Butterfield and I without informing me because she didn't want me there. I didn't even know her. I have been a friend of Jed and Abbey for over thirty years, and suddenly I'm not welcome. I've never felt so alone in my life."

"It was my fault that Zoey was kidnapped; if I had never convinced Jed to run for President or even push him to make the decision about Sheriff then it would never have happened. Jed and Abbey are having problems because of me; they have the most wonderful relationship. I have never seen anything like it before."

Leo may not want to cry, but just talking about this brings his emotions to the surface. His voice echoes his emotions, _he knows she understands him and she wants to take care of him._

"I thought that in time, things would improve but tonight when I went to talk to the President about the situation with the Attorney General and the DEA's position on the mercy killings in Oregon. God… the look that Abbey gave me could freeze water. It was so cold Margaret."

He pauses for a moment, and then continues, "Do you know what Toby asked the President today? He asked him… if he had any plans for his death. If he wanted help when it comes time for him to die with dignity. God, I felt as though I were kicked in the stomach. When I think of this vibrant and brilliant man and what he will become…"

Leo loses the battle of his emotions, and the tears flow down his cheeks as he continues to talk, "He has such a strong mind but that will change. His body is going to fail him one day. I love him like a brother; I would do anything for him to not have to go through this. I'll miss him; he is my friend, and my brother. He has been part of my life for more than half of my life and the time before that, I can't even remember."

Margaret's POV

_While holding Leo and letting him release his pain, she brushes gentle kisses against his brow and rubs slowly on his back soothe his pain. She's helped him open the door to the painful emotions, hoping that it would give him some stress relief. _ He needs a little of that in his life. Holding him and giving him a few moments to gather himself together, she feels him relax a little and continues place some small kisses on his hair.

She starts to move down and takes his face in her hands, she takes her thumbs and wipes the tears from his eyes and places a kiss on one eye and then the other, before working her way down to his mouth. She brushes her lips against his, he hesitates initially but then he responds. The first kiss lasts forever; it is a slow discovering kiss. They have the time to enjoy exploring and playing and teasing and loving. Their hands shyly feeling the other, slowly arousing the other until the kisses begin to escalate with more urgency; their tongues probing and tasting each other's mouths with passion, his hands run over her body and begin to open the buttons on his shirt that she's wearing.

In the darkness, he can barely see the outline of her breasts from the city lights but he leans in and places some feathery kisses on them, her hands are running up the front of his chest. She can feel him pull away as he tries to shield her from his arousal, but she's quite aware of his condition. His body is more than betraying his feelings right now. It's obvious he doesn't want to pressure her into something neither of them is ready for. They are just beginning to explore their feelings, it's been a while since she has been with anyone and although she's not sure about him, she thinks it's been a while for him too.

That's probably why he's so responsive tonight but…"Leo, it's okay. It's okay, but I'm sorry, I'm not prepared to go any further tonight."

He moves to pull away from her, but she stops him, "I'm sorry, I know we're not ready for anything more, that's why I was pulling away."

She's sure that if she could see him he would be embarrassed, and blushing and she doesn't want him to feel that.

"Leo, there are so many reasons why I want to make love with you but it's just… a bit soon. My body wants you and responds to you but can we just wait and get to know each other a little better, like this I mean? We know each other so well in most aspects of our lives but in a real personal sense, we need to get to know each other better. I don't want us to rush into something. We have our working relationship to consider, but I think we can handle that. But, I guess another reason is that I can't tonight physically make love… I mean… it's just the wrong time of the month… for me to… I got my… you know… today and anyway it's not happening."

She sees Leo get a worried look on his face and touch her face, "Are you feeling okay? Are you uncomfortable? Can I get you anything?"

She is so touched that he is concerned about her comfort. She smiles and insures him that she's fine, "Leo, I'm fine. I was a bit crampy earlier tonight, but I took something for it, and I'm good now. I'll be fine by tomorrow. I just didn't want you to think that I was a tease. I know you're aroused, but I just wanted to kiss you and hold you and make out a bit, but I need to you know that that's as far as we can go for a while. Is that okay with you?"

Leo nods and says, "Yeah that's fine with me. I'm just glad you're okay. We need some time to think about the future of this… do we need protection… or birth control… do we need to get tested… I guess, at the very least, we should get some condoms? We can use this time to discuss what we are going to do. Don't worry about me, I can wait until we are both ready to progress to the next stage of our relationship. I want you too, but I guess … you can tell that already," he adds shyly.

"But you're right; we shouldn't go any further, not until we take some time to see what we have here. How about we get some sleep now? We both need it. Come here and let me hold you."

Margaret is so relieved that Leo understands their need to take their time before moving to the next level of their relationship.

"Thank you, Leo. Good night," as she places a light kiss on his lips. They need this time together and to learn of each other's souls. She wants nothing more at this time than to hold him and him hold her as they fall asleep and surrender their conscious thoughts. She wants to be close to him and hold him, but he needs to hold onto something more than be held, so she turns her back and allows him to spoon into her, wrapping his arms around her. He kisses the back of her neck as she settles into his arms. She can hear his breathing slow as he drifts into sleep. It has been a long time since she has been held like this, if ever, and her eyes grow heavy with sleep as she surrenders her consciousness to sleep. This has been a night of discoveries for them, a beginning of things to come.

Leo's POV

Leo begins to awaken, and he feels her in his arms. He remembers the events of the evening before and the change in their relationship that resulted from them. He is so grateful that she is here with him; he has not slept so well in such a long time. Not since the last time she was here. He wants her here with him more often. He wants her here with him tonight and tomorrow night and maybe… forever. He kisses her head, and neck and she responds in her sleep by snuggling back into him.

Nature is calling, but he needs a few more minutes to hold her in his arms. Finally, he must get up and he slips out of bed and heads into the bathroom.

She's still asleep when he returns but has turned on her other side. They still have a bit of time until it's time to get up so he slips back into bed and pulls her back into to his arms, she must be aware of his arms going around her and she unconsciously moves further into his embrace. They have become so comfortable with each other after such a brief period of time, but I guess, they have known each other for years. She continues to sleep, and he closes his eyes and rests with her, his hands gently caressing her. He's thinking how lucky he is that she feels the same way about him that he feels about her.

A few minutes later the alarm goes off, as he reaches over silence it, she stirs and begins to wake up. He turns back and pulls her into an embrace. It's her turn to get up; she sits up and murmurs a good morning to him as she grabs her purse and heads into the bathroom.

She comes out of the bathroom and still finds him lounging in bed. She sits down and looks to his face; he's been waiting for her to return. He takes her hand and pulls her up and into his arms, not wanting to give this up to start the day yet, not wanting to give up the closeness. He hasn't had enough of this, not in a long time, even before Jenny left him. They had not done anything like this for many years, even before his real problems with alcohol. Jenny and he grew apart. He hadn't been there for a long time. He didn't know what he was missing until it was gone. He wants someone in his life again. He came close with Jordan, but it was soon obvious that there was a conflict of interest with their working relationship and their personal one, and deep down in his gut he knew Jordan was not the one for him.

But, Margaret… with Margaret it will be different, she will never put up with it; she is a strong woman. She would have to be, to put up with me all these years and still manage to have feelings for me. He breathes in the smell of her hair and kisses her neck and moves over her as he moves down, nibbling on her ear and then he works his way over to her mouth. He begins with some shallow kisses, playful but showing her that he wants more and she does too from the response he receives. The kisses become longer and deeper as her tongue flicks out to touch his, and slides deeply into his mouth. He is so hungry for her; over and over he tastes her and plays with her tongue. They both moan and are breathless, when they break apart. It's time to cool down, and they both know it. He continues to place small kisses on her neck, as she runs her hands over his back and leans into his kisses.

Leo needs to know, he moves over to whisper in her ear, "Will you come back and stay with me tonight?"

She shivers as she feels his warm breath against her ear, "Do you really want me to?"

He kisses her ear before he answers, "More than you know. I feel so safe and comfortable in your arms. I slept so much better with you here tonight and I just want to be close to you… if… you… want to that is," he adds.

She smiles, "Okay then, I know exactly what you mean, I want to be with you too, but I didn't want to push you, if you weren't ready."

He sighs in relief, "Well, now that you're here, I know what I've been missing and I think I want you here with me, whenever you want to be."

"Be careful, you may get more than you bargained for," she adds with a smirk.

"That's not possible. Do you want to leave some things here, for the times that you do stay over? You might not have to go home as often to get things. We can get you a toothbrush to leave here and whatever kind of shampoo and soap you like to use.

As he turns on is side to look at her, he opens a couple of buttons on the shirt she is wearing and says with a smirk, "Don't bother with sleepwear; I like you in my clothes? You took my breath away the first time you stayed here, and I realized you slept in my boxers."

"I know, I saw the look on your face last night when you thought I brought my own things to sleep in. You looked like I kicked your puppy. I knew what I was going to wear once I saw that look and I also remembered how you looked at me, in the morning, the last time I stayed here," she adds as she remembers that morning.

"Yeah, guilty as charged," as he smiles shyly, also remembering.

"Come here," she says, as she pulls him toward her. "I'll be here for you whenever you want me to be here. All you have to do is ask. Okay?" She gives him the sweetest kiss as she pulls away and walks into the bathroom to shower.

Leo decides this is his morning for getting the newspapers and ordering breakfast for the both of them. He hears the shower running and all he can do is picture her standing naked in his shower as the water runs off her body. He can feel some tightness returning to his lower region, with that picture in his mind. God, I better go out to the living room area and read the newspaper and take my mind off what's going on in there. Yeah, like that's going to happen now! Oh boy… this is going to be a fun, if every time I think about or look at her… I get excited.

Margaret's POV

Maybe I was rude and just assumed that it was all right to shower first, but he had that aroused look in his eyes, so one of them had to make the decision to get up and showered for the day. It may as well be her to keep them on their schedule. They have a bit of time yet to both get ready and eat and get to work on time.

Once she was out of the shower and dressed, Margaret was glad to find out that Leo had ordered breakfast for them, and he went to jump in for a quick shower. Just as he stepped into the living room, his hair still damp from the shower, there was a knock at the door announcing room service. They quickly ate their breakfast, and Leo called for his driver to meet him in ten minutes. They had just enough time to get in for his staff meeting on time.

Although they are rushed, he stops her at the door and pulls her in for a leisurely, soft, romantic kiss. She responds and waits for him to pull away. She smiles at him and lifts a hand to stroke his face and quickly brushes her lips over his before turning and walking out the door. As he locks the door, he takes her hand and they walk toward to the elevator and the day ahead of them.

End of Part One


	2. 2 Discoveries

**_Discoveries: Part Two_**

****

****

Leo's POV

Josh is in Leo's office finishing up a meeting, when Josh decides to ask Leo if Margaret is okay. "Leo, is everything okay with Margaret today?"

"Yeah, as far as I know. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Donna is concerned because Margaret doesn't seem to be herself today. Donna says she's too happy, and that's not at all like Margaret at this time of the year. She's usually more short-tempered at this time of the year, I guess because she can't get home for Christmas and she's usually here and well…I don't know. It sorta sounded better when Donna was telling me. She's just worried, and wondering what's going on with her."

Leo plays dumb and doesn't let on that he knows anything, "Well, I don't know what's going on but I don't have time to try to figure out Margaret mood changes. I would think that Donna would be happy that Margaret is not short-tempered with her and that she 'is' in a good mood. Maybe Donna needs something more to do to keep her busy. I will keep an eye on Margaret though."

"Okay, thanks Leo I'll let Donna know," says Josh on his way out of Leo's office, thinking that Leo looks awfully happy himself today, but he is not one to question Leo and his moods.

"Margaret!" Leo bellows for her after Josh is out the door.

"Leo, you needed something?" She asks with a smirk, he can tell she overheard that entire conversation with Josh.

"Yeah, can you get me some coffee and then come on in and close the door."

She returns with his coffee and closes the door. He approaches her and moves to give her a kiss, but she stops him, "Uh, Uh, Uh, not in the office. You know that."

He smiles and leans over and whispers in her ear, "Go back to be your being your grumpy ole self, it's scaring the others." They both know why they're so happy and not their regular grumpy selves this holiday season. Neither of them is ready to let anyone know about their relationship yet. It's just too new.

She smiles and whispers back to him, "Well that is going to be hard to do, because I just feel so good." She places a small kiss against his neck and is close enough that he can smell the lightly scented perfume she put on this morning at his hotel.

He knows what she means, and he feels good in more ways than one. He moves away from her and makes his way over to sit behind his desk, attempting to hide the effect that she is having on him. He sees her smile and look down at him, and she knows. She comes over to lean against his desk, giving him a knowing look. She laughs and asks him, "So, are you glad to see me, Leo?"

"Margaret," he groans at her teasing. His hormones are getting a little out of control, and he gets harder still. "Please," he begs her to stop.

She giggles and tells him that she she'll give him a few minutes to compose himself.

He asks her, "Can you bring me some ice, it might quickly relieve my… you know… problem because Senior Staff will be here in a few minutes with the President and I don't need this…" pointing to his current condition knowing he won't be able to stand without revealing his condition to the others in the room.

She looks at him and giggles as she leaves his office to get the ice, closing the door as she goes.

He tries to think of something unpleasant, but all he can think of, is the woman who just left the room and that is not helping his situation. Her laugh is not helping that is for sure. She isn't back yet when the Senior Staff starts to wander into his office. His face is flushed, and he is not concentrating on the meeting. CJ is concerned that he is ill and moves toward him to see if he has a fever.

He hasn't been this responsive in years but the idea of CJ finding out his problem, makes him squirm in his chair. "I'm all right!" He protests, "I'm fine, I'm fine!" Holding up his hand to keep her away. "Margaret!! Can you get me something for a headache?" He calls out to her through the cracked door.

Leo's luck is not holding, because just then the President enters Leo's office, forcing Leo to his feet. The President is wondering where everyone is. At least it distracts CJ from discovering anything. Leo buttons his coat quickly covering the evidence. Margaret enters the room with a cup of ice water and a bottle of Extra Strength Tylenol.

He looks up as he sees her walk toward him and then she trips and falls as the ice water falls into his lap, her arms and legs flying out to stop her from falling but she lands in a heap on the floor. The others are shocked at the sight before them, they laugh at the ice water landing in his lap but they are not moving yet to help Margaret up from the floor.

Abbey's POV

Abbey hears laughter coming from Leo's office. Laughter has been missing from the White House for a while now. She walks toward his office and when she walks in she finds Margaret sprawled on the floor. She is embarrassed, but she appears to be okay, and Leo is trying to help her up while the others continue to laugh at the situation before them.

The front of his pants are soaked from something. She sees the empty glass on the floor and then knows what happened. She thinks she can also see that he is a little excited. She makes a mental note to discuss this with Leo later.

"What's going on in here? Margaret, are you okay? Are you hurt? Here let me help you up." Abbey rushes over to help him get Margaret to her feet and she quickly checks her out, to make sure that she is okay and that she didn't hurt herself when she fell.

She boots the others out of the office and with Margaret seated on the sofa, she gives her a quick once over and sees that she is fine. Margaret is just upset that she made a fool of herself in front of the others. Leo is hovering in the background. Obviously worried about her but, his problem seems to be gone now.

Abbey has wanted to talk to Leo for a while now about what has been going on between them. Yesterday was a hectic day; there was so much going on with the girls visiting and their family dinner. She wasn't exactly happy with Leo for pulling Jed out of the dinner before they even started eating, but she knows it wasn't Leo's fault, she truly knows that, but she needed to be pissed at someone and he was convenient.

Once she is sure that Margaret is okay, she gives Leo a moment to assure her that everything is fine. Margaret gets to her feet, looks into Leo's eyes, and moves quickly to her office closing the door behind her.

Abbey noticed the look and wonders what is going on with them as she moves to sit in front of Leo's desk. He moves to sit down; his pants are still cold and wet but he says nothing about it.

"Leo, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now about what happened last summer. I was wrong to blame you for everything that went on with Zoey's kidnapping. I know I hurt you. I'm sorry. I really had no right to do that. I don't know what you went through with President Walken, but I'm sure that it had to be difficult. I know that for you, Jed is your President."

"No Abbey, you were right to shut me out. I pressured the President into killing Sheriff and if we hadn't done that maybe Zoey would have been safe. I don't blame you at all. It just hurts. We've been friends, almost family, for years, and I miss what we used to have."

"I do too. This has gone on too long. Zoey never blamed you. Not ever. After everything she went through if she can see that then who am I to continue this grudge."

Abbey looks at Leo. He looks more rested today than he did yesterday. He is acting funny too. What was going on with him? What was going on earlier? Was he really excited and 'who' was the reason for it? CJ or Margaret?

"Is everything ok with you? You've looked so tired lately, and you've lost weight."

"I'm fine Abbey. Really. I'm glad we've cleared the air here today. Now if you will excuse me, I think I need to change into my spare suit; it's a little cool in here." He adds with a smile as he looks down to his soaked groin.

She nods, and stands, smiles at him, and winks, "Just in the nick of time too, huh."

He is stunned at her response and that she knows something was going on. Does she is suspect something? He immediately flushes.

She leans in and kisses his warm cheek and whispers, "If I am going to hazard a guess between CJ and Margaret, I am going to have to say Margaret, and I couldn't be happier for the both of you. You deserve some happiness in your life; both of you do. Take care of each other, will you? Bring her to dinner some time soon."

With that Abbey sweeps out of his office through the Oval Office door.

Leo's POV

Leo walks over and closes and locks the door to hallway and the Oval Office. He looks out to Margaret's area and calls her in.

"Are you really okay?" He asks with concern as she sits at her desk.

"Yeah… my pride is hurt more than anything else, I'm just embarrassed that I made a fool of myself in front of the President," she says sadly.

He grabs her hand and looks around before he pulls her through the door and locks it behind her. He pulls her into his arms and turns and presses her into the door and kisses her warmly.

"I think Abbey has figured out that there is something going on between us. Do you think she saw my condition after you dumped the water in my lap?" He grins at her, "Thanks by the way, it did the trick." He kisses her again, "Speaking of which, I need to change my clothes, I'm still a little cold and damp," he adds with a smirk.

He moves over to the closet and pulls out a clean suit and a change of underwear. Margaret turns to leave him to change when he asks her to, "Stay. All the doors are locked. No one can barge in on us."

"Leo, I don't know. I mean… we haven't seen… you know… um…" Margaret is blushing fiercely.

"Margaret, it's okay. I'm over here behind the chair. You can't see anything. And you can keep your back turned if you want. Are you still okay with coming over tonight? Abbey and I had a nice talk. Maybe we can talk about it over dinner," Leo says as he is changing his clothes.

She doesn't turn her back to him she just averts her eyes, and she sneaks a peak from time to time as he talks to her, "Yeah, I would like that. I need to stop at home and get some clothes and stuff, so I can meet you at your hotel after that."

"No, I am going to go with you tonight."

"Leo it's really not necessary; I'll just meet you there."

"Margaret, what's wrong? What don't you want me to know?"

"Nothing, it's just that I don't live in the greatest neighborhood and I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable situation."

"Well that settles it, I am coming with you. My service car can wait out front while you get your things."

"I'm not going to change your mind about this am I?"

"Nope, not a chance in hell."

"Well I guess…"

"Margaret, don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

Leo has finished changing and puts everything back in the closet. He will have to remember to bring the suit home tonight and bring another spare one in tomorrow.

Before he unlocks the doors, he wants another moment alone with her. He moves over and pulls her in his arms and hugs her tightly before he pulls back and smiles. He slides his hands up her arms and takes her face in his hands and places a soft and gentle kiss on her forehead, her cheek and then her lips. She smiles back to him and leans in to place a kiss on his lips before turning and opening the door to get back to work.

Margaret's POV

Margaret spends the afternoon fretting about Leo seeing where she lives. She just hopes most of her unsavory neighbors are not hanging around on the front steps when they get there.

The day goes quickly as meeting after meeting go without incident and before she knows it Leo is calling it a day.

It is after 7 p.m. as she packs up her things. She goes into Leo's office to remind him to grab his suit to take to the cleaners as she is putting on her coat.

He has already taken it from the closet and is moving toward her with his briefcase in hand and coat already on. He is almost excited to get out of here tonight. He can't wait to be alone with her at home. He hasn't felt like this in a long time.

They walk out, and Leo's driver is holding the door open for them as they get in the back of the car. She gives the driver her home address. He gives her a surprised look that Leo sees. She shyly looks down and is even more uncomfortable for Leo to see where she lives. It could be worse, but she has gotten used to the neighborhood over the years.

They pull up to the front of a building and Margaret stops Leo as he moves to get out, "Leo why don't you wait here? I'll just be a couple of minutes, and maybe it would be best for you to wait in the car."

Reluctantly he agrees when he sees the sadness on her face and finally realizes that she is embarrassed for him to see where she lives.

She gives him a quick kiss, opens the door and pops out quickly. Leo and his driver watch her closely as she walks up the stairs when some of her punkish neighbors start to give her hard time. They want some money thinking that she has a new 'Sugar Daddy' that has given her some extra money. One of them gives her a little push, and she shrugs away from him as she says something to them.

Leo and the driver are out of the car and by her side in a flash to escort her into the building. Her apartment is on the second floor and after walking up the stairs and into the apartment. The driver then returns to the street to await a call when they are ready to leave.

Once in the apartment Leo puts his arms around her, but she is fine because this isn't the first time the punks have harassed her, but she wants Leo to know she is okay. "Leo I'm fine. Really. I have lived here for a long time, and I know how to handle them."

He pulls away from her, "Is it like this all the time? Those punks, do they bother you like that? Oh, Margaret I had no idea you lived in a place like this," he sadly says, knowing that he never took the time or trouble to find out anything about her before. "It must be dangerous for you going home when we work late into the night."

"It's fine, Leo. They mostly leave me alone. Tonight, it was probably just the expensive car that got them going. They maybe thought I had more money on me tonight. They don't know where I work. They probably just thought my trick had dropped me off."

"THEY THINK YOU ARE A PROSTATUTE????" Leo is beside himself now.

"Okay, lets get your things together. I want you to stay with me. When do you think you can move? How much stuff do you have?" His mind is just racing.

"Leo you're overreacting. It's not a big deal. I'm probably safer that way, if they think there is a big mean pimp hanging around they'll be afraid to hurt me." Margaret tries to placate him.

"It is a big deal. How much stuff do you have? You are coming with me tonight. Does this place come furnished? You can give your notice tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah, it comes furnished," she sighs. "I didn't have a lot of time to find a place when we came to the White House, much less the money to buy furniture. This was the easiest way," she sighs again even more embarrassed that she is talking about her lack of money with him.

"Okay, well lets grab as much as we can tonight and we can come back on Sunday morning for the rest."

"Leo I just can't move out of here. I have nowhere to go."

"Sure you do. You can move in with me. Or if you aren't ready for that I can find you a better apartment or, a hotel room or I can get a bigger suite with two bedrooms for us. I'll even pay for it. Please I wouldn't ever be able to sleep if I knew you are staying here in this place."

"Leo I won't let you pay for a place for me. What will people say if they find out? Like the press or everyone at work," Margaret worries.

"I don't care what people think. I want you to be safe. Period. Margaret, you know I care for you—that we care for each other. We have come so far since we discovered that just last night. I think there is more there. Well, I hope there is… bottom line… do you feel the same way… I mean do you still want to be with me?" He shyly looks down at their joined hands.

"Oh Leo, You know I care for you. I do want to be there with you, and I am comfortable with you especially in your arms. But are we ready for living together? We talked last night about me not being ready for the next step in our physical relationship yet. Are you still okay with that?"

"Yeah, I am. I don't want you staying here. I think I want you with me as much as you want to be with me. If it doesn't work out or it's too soon, we'll find you a place for you to live. Okay?" Leo pulls her back into his arms and holds her close.

She folds herself into his arms, closes her eyes and relishes the feeling of safety just being in his arms, It feels nice to have someone want to look after her, "Okay. I'll move in with you but can we still take the physical side of our relationship slowly?" She asks nervously.

"We'll go any speed you want. You call the shots about how fast we go. Okay? I may just need the occasional cold shower." He smiles and places a gentle kiss on her forehead and rubs her arms lightly. "Let's get your things packed and get out of here." Leo releases her with another quick kiss.

"Okay," Margaret moves toward the bedroom with Leo following her closely behind her as she pulls out two suitcases. She puts them on the bed and opens them and points Leo to her dresser. "Just take whatever you find in the dresser and put it in this smaller bag, don't worry about folding or neatness."

She moves to her closet and begins to fold her work suits and dresses into the bigger bag. She sends Leo into the bathroom to begin to put whatever he can find into a plastic bag and into his bag. They each grab some sweaters and coats as they head out of the apartment. She locks the door, and they go back down to the car rushing past the punks there, to where the driver is waiting for them.

Leo's POV

Margaret is quiet on the drive to the hotel. When they pull into the underground parking and up to the elevators she quietly gathers her stuff, and waits for Leo to get his briefcase from the trunk of the car. They will have to make a second trip to get the rest of her stuff.

Leo can see that she is a little nervous about the turn of events of the last 24 hours. He will call the hotel desk and arrange for another key for her. He really wants her to feel at home here.

He brings her in and sets her down on the sofa and pulls her into his arms. "How are you doing? Are you hungry? We can order room service and unpack your stuff while we wait for it. What do you feel like?"

"I'm Okay, and yeah, I am getting hungry," she looks at her watch and realizes that it is after 9 p.m. No wonder she's hungry.

"It shouldn't take us long to unpack everything. Do you have room in your dresser and the closet for my things?"

"Yeah I sure do. Let's shift some things around and get you settled in."

Leo quickly orders some food, a light meal and some ice cream for desert, and then carries her bags into the bedroom. He moves some of his clothing to the bottom drawer of the dresser, freeing up some space near the top for her clothes. There is lots of room in the closet for her work clothes and shoes. The hall closet takes care of her sweaters and coats and boots.

They are done unpacking by the time the food arrives. Both are tired but enjoy their meals and deserts. They sit drinking their decaf on the sofa, listening to some classical music with the lights turned down low—just unwinding from their busy day and unexpectedly hectic evening, and thinking about how happy he is that she is here with him. Leo's arm is around her shoulder, and she has relaxed into his chest.

Before too long they are both starting to get tired and they decide to start to get ready for bed. With a kiss to her head Leo rises from the sofa and offers a hand to pull her up to her feet. With a quick thank you kiss Margaret takes his hand and they move into the bedroom.

Margaret's POV

She knows exactly what he wants her to wear tonight. It will take some time for them to get into a routine of who goes first to the bathroom but she scoots in first to get changed.

They both want to dress in what is comfortable for them to sleep in and what they know the other person will like.

Margaret arrives in his boxers and a shirt, which she knows he appreciates. He slips into the bathroom and when he walks out a few minutes later, he is in his boxers and a t-shirt. Her eyes open in surprise as he moves toward the bed, "Is it okay if I wear what I usually do to bed? It's just that now that you're staying here… and I know that we care for each other… I wonder if we can just be ourselves and get to know each other better," he nervously asks.

"Leo, it's fine with me. You just look so cute in your boxers," she smiles at his skinny white legs.

"So do you," he adds with a wink and a smile.

Margaret quickly makes sure the alarm clock is set and moves over to her side of the bed. "Leo, I never asked you if you are all right with that side of the bed? It doesn't really matter to me but do you have a preference?" She asks as she climbs under the blankets. "We know that these are some of the things that we are going to have to find out about one another. We are living together before we have even had a physical relationship or even had a date. There is no rush, but we do need to take some time to get to know each other in this part of our lives."

"Yeah, you're right, we do have a lot to learn about one another in our private lives. This is the side of the bed I usually prefer, but we can change if you want to," as Leo pulls back the blanket on his side of the bed.

"No this is fine with me. You ready for lights out?" At his consent, she kneels on the bed and reaches across him to turn out the bedside lamp, giving him a slight whiff of the perfume she put on in the morning.

They slide into bed, and move right to the center of the bed to hold each other. It's funny how quickly this closeness became comfortable she thinks to herself.

"Leo, how are things with the First Lady? Did the two of you clear the air?"

"Yeah, we talked and things are better, still not the same as it used to be but definitely better. I don't feel as if our relationship is lost, like I've felt for the last few months."

"I'm so happy for you Leo," she says as she kisses his neck.

Leo's POV

"Yeah, me too. Thank you for being here for me. I never realized how much I missed having someone in my life until you stayed here with me a few months ago. You have always been there for me, taking care of me, when I would let you, both inside and outside of the office. I really do appreciate everything you've done for me, over the years even though I've never said, 'Thank You,'" as they snuggle closer in the dark, getting to know each other.

"I'm really glad you're here. I was so scared when I saw where you lived tonight. I feel so bad that I never knew where and how you lived. I'm just glad that you were never hurt by any of the guys in the time you lived there. I want to take care of you, if you'll let me," he whispers as his hands slide along caressing her arms, and dropping small kisses along her neck.

Their eyes have adjusted to the darkness in the room. The moonlight and city lights allow him to get a better look at her, "God you take my breath away. You are so beautiful, especially in the moonlight," he says as his fingers slide up to lift her chin.

Her eyes twinkle in the moonlight as she stares into his eyes. He moves closer to kiss her lips, reverently, almost caressing her lips with his. Her eyes close as she pulls him closer to her, curling her arms around his neck and deepening his kiss. He can't help himself as he melts into her arms, the escalating kisses have them both breathless in moments.

As she pulls back to catch her breath she moans, "Mmmm Leo, thank you for wanting to take care of me, and making me feel welcome in your life. What I'm feeling with you is quite unexpected but very welcome."

She continues to touch him and nuzzle into his neck with feathery kisses, "I promise you, I won't make you wait forever but I just want to get to know 'you' a little more… as a person… as my friend… not just as my boss, before we become… umm… more intimate."

"I know, that's fine and definitely okay with me, we aren't in any rush to move to the next level of our relationship. Lets spend time together, and maybe go on a few dates, or maybe a movie or dinner out? But, do you mind if we try to keep things quiet between us? I do want to let CJ know about us in case the press gets wind of our new living situation, but I don't want to lie about us. I want to be with you, but I don't want you to feel less than you are. You are one of the most important people in my life, and you have been for a long time now," he gives her face a caress with a small kiss to her soft lips.

They break apart and rest on their sides facing each other allowing them to hold hands or just touch each other as they look at each other in the moonlight.

"No that's fine Leo, I don't want to cause any problems for you or the President or the Administration. We can don't have to go out to fancy places, out into the limelight. We can spend our time here reading or listening to music or watching movies or just TV. Is it okay if we get some groceries to keep here in the kitchen, you know some drinks and snacks? We can bring some things from my apartment when we finish clearing it out on Sunday and maybe stop at the store on the way back here."

"Sure, anything you want to do. We can get a cleaning service in to finish with the apartment. Is there anything that you need to put into storage? I have a storage unit with some of my things in it from after the divorce. We can put anything you have in there too," he inquires.

"Yeah I don't think everything I have will fit in here, so I will have a few things to go into storage. We don't have a lot of storage here at the hotel so that may be the best thing for us to do."

"Okay we'll make arrangements for some movers to pack up and take things to storage to finish at the apartment on Sunday morning, then you will be all settled in here. I want this to feel like your home now too, I know a hotel may not seem like a home but we can make it one for the time we have left in the White House. We don't have to worry about cleaning and we can order room service. That will save us some time and allow us to spend more time together when we aren't working."

"Anywhere we are together is home to me. I have no problem with us living here. It will take some adjusting for me, but I think we are worth the effort. We can work out the logistics as we go along," she assures him.

They are both starting to relax into slumber now. The caresses are slowing, and the talk is slowing but Leo wants to say good night to her one more time. So he pulls her close to him again as he kisses her forehead and lifts her chin to allow him access to her mouth, he brushes his lips across hers and then his tongue brushes against her lips wanting access to her mouth, so he can deepen the kiss. She happily complies, and her tongue playfully moves with his as he explores her mouth fully.

Their eyes are gleaming in the dark as they pull apart, "I just wanted to say good night and thank you. I feel like Christmas has come a couple of weeks early this year. I have everything I need and want now."

"Mmmm, Me too. Well, you certainly say good night with style. Good night Leo. Sleep well," she says as she yawns and curls into his arms again.

"Oh, I will now," he adds with a smirk, pulling her close, "Sweet dreams."

It doesn't take long for them to slide further into a contented and happy slumber, forgetting about the troubles that have been dealing with for the past few months and years, because they have each other now.

The End


End file.
